This invention relates to a device for opening and closing the hood of a folding-top convertible motor vehicle.
For example, French patent application FR-A-2 777241 in the name of the applicant describes a device of the above-mentioned type that includes means for controlling opening of the hood in the forward direction to store luggage in the trunk and opening of the said hood in the backward direction to pass and store the folded roof in the trunk.
This opening is controlled by at least one main jack, the base of which is installed in an articulated manner on a part of the bodywork adjacent to the bottom of the trunk, and the free end of the rod of which is fixed to the said hood.
However, it happens that some users of such a device would like to be able to open and close the hood of the trunk of their vehicle manually, for example so that they can control such an operation without needing to enter inside the said vehicle.